


那一夜

by a212122003



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count, 那一天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 11:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a212122003/pseuds/a212122003
Summary: 關於老孫和店長的消夜店激情事，第一次在店裡hen刺激~~
Relationships: 孙博翔/卢志刚, 孫博翔/盧志剛, 芦笋, 蘆筍
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	那一夜

【191031群文】阿合/筆  
HIStory3那一天：孫博翔x盧志剛《那一夜》  
\---------------  
「你還小還不懂，等到我這樣年紀的時候，你就知道沒有永遠這件事了。」  
盧志剛眉目低垂，對著面前的火爆少年溫和的說道，溫柔的聲音卻引來對方更激動的咆嘯。  
「我不懂，你才不懂！」  
「我不懂什麼？」孫博翔拳頭緊握，又慢慢鬆開，因緊繃而浮起條條青筋：「你不懂我有多喜歡你！」  
年輕的手臂結實有力，一股蠻力敲打在鐵櫃上將盧志剛逼退在自己胸下，雙臂抵著鐵櫃限制了空間以至感受到彼此的鼻息熱流。  
「你年紀比我大又怎樣！每天起床就想你，吃飯也想、讀書也想、睡覺也想！你知道這種感覺嗎？」  
孫博翔明明是在告白，口氣卻像在吵架，「果然還是個孩子」盧志剛心想，嘆了一口氣說道：「當然知道。」  
「⋯如果你真的知道，就不該因為傷疤而否定別人的感情！」  
「太天真了。」盧志剛說得很平靜，但唇角不明顯的略略發顫像是回憶起了什麼，眼裡晃過一片酸愁。「總有一天你會膩的。」  
「我不會！」  
孫博翔彎曲手臂，將距離湊近。  
身下的人並沒有退縮，反而挺起倚靠的背脊，兩人之間僅剩釐米。  
不知怎麼的孫博翔有點無措的微微往後踱出一點距離，他怕被討厭、怕被拒絕，但他知道今天他也絕對不能妥協。  
眉眼半垂盧志剛感覺有些無奈，手掌抵上少年的腹肌將他往後推到3尺後：「現在的你應該多重視課業，不要花時間在我⋯」  
「我喜歡你！」孫博翔大聲的說道：「我愛你！我就是要你！要我說幾次都行！」  
他的音量很大，口吻篤定底氣十足，比往常更加賣力毫無保留的令人頓挫。  
「你小聲一點⋯現在很晚了⋯」  
「我喜歡你這是我的事，也絕對不會退讓，不管你怎麼拒絕的也絕對不會改變！」  
「⋯沒有什麼絕對，你也不要在我這浪費時間，消夜時間也過了，回去吧，明天還得上課不是嗎。」  
盧志剛才要走去前台，就被孫博翔給拉了回來。  
「碰！！」的一聲再度壓在鐵櫃上，與金屬碰擊同一頻率唇瓣貼了上去，年輕的手臂環著盧志剛的耳鬢與後頸，十指竄入捲翹的密髮中，限制了他的活動無法掙扎。  
緊密激烈的唇齒拉扯在彼此的氣息下盧志剛被親的有些迷離神遊，雙唇被吸了又放舔了又啃濕潤通紅，幾刻瞬間得以呼吸空氣馬上又再被堵住，話語因而支離破碎。  
「你⋯嗯啊⋯唔唔⋯嗯⋯幹什⋯嗯⋯麼⋯」硬是張開唇舌說話，下場就是被對方以舌侵入與掃蕩。  
孫博翔沒有經驗，這種生疏與笨拙根本就不懂得什麼叫調情，一股勁就知道往裡面討取，唇齒間綿舌纏繞，盧志剛被這個已經不像是吻更像是索愛與糾纏，搞得是七葷八素。  
盧志剛像掉進了黑洞霎時找不到半點著力點，終於將僅存的一點力道找了回來，推了出去，原該是用了十成十的力氣卻也只是將他推出手臂的距離。  
「⋯你幹什麼！⋯哈啊⋯哈⋯」  
被推開的少年，不如預想的嚴眉厲目，而是像個孩子，眼中滿滿倉惶甚至身體與雙手格格發顫，他很害怕、很恐懼。  
為什麼即便這個樣子還要豁開來對他做這件事？看到孫博翔眼眶的濕氣，盧志剛忽然覺得自己有些過於殘忍。  
孫博翔緊握著雙拳原地踱步：「我、我不知道你是怎麼想我的，可是我知道⋯如果我不試，你就永遠不知道我到底有多喜歡你了！」  
「試什麼⋯這個？」  
「我⋯我⋯..」他不過就是想靠近盧志剛、想做些什麼，證明他不只是個孩子。  
孫博翔再次把盧志剛壓在一旁的辦公桌上。  
「你⋯別這樣。」  
「盧志剛，我喜歡你。」神色嚴正的說。  
「⋯」  
「盧志剛，你為什麼就是聽不懂，我是真的真的很喜歡你。」  
「⋯..」  
就像個剛會吃冰淇淋的孩子抓不到技巧，再度親上、啃咬。  
「⋯你會後悔。」  
「為什麼我要後悔。」  
「在年輕的時候和我這種年紀的男人⋯⋯唔⋯」  
不給予說話的機會，他不想聽。  
嘴唇、耳鬢、後頸、鎖骨，然後拉扯著衫衣，解開釦子。  
「孫博翔你聽我說⋯」  
「我不要聽！」  
親上白皙的胸脯。  
「哈⋯嗯⋯停⋯停一下⋯」  
「我不要。」  
「孫博翔！嗯⋯」  
盧志剛的衣衫已經被退到腰際，僅剩的一顆鈕釦才得以勉強掛在身上，身上又白又紅的已經是一個又一個的吻痕，綁在腰際的米色圍裙要掉不掉，終於被孫博翔扯了去，一手撥揉著胸口，另一手打開褲頭。  
腰上已無一物，精幹的腰身顯得不過多的肌肉線條更加好看誘人，忍不住的一手覆上去，在人魚線周圍撫摸探索，那塊地帶就像是開關一樣，開啟了盧志剛的敏感線，全身軟綿綿的不斷扭動與閃避但又像是欲拒還迎，被內褲遮擋的部分也微微挺了起來，在一次次的撫摸下挺出的幅度越來越高，終於內褲被退去，看到那乾淨色澤飽滿的根部。  
「盧志剛，我喜歡你。」  
在這種時候告白，讓盧志剛的內心流進一股奇怪的電流，根部又硬了幾分。  
「你⋯別說了⋯」  
年輕的手握了上去，熟練的套弄了幾下，拇指在頂端反覆摩娑，更加紅潤的男根流淌出些微的滑潤。  
上面洞口被來回磨蹭，而下面孫博翔則將頭湊近，濕潤的舌尖貼上囊袋輕而柔的吸允了起來。  
「孫博翔！⋯你停⋯你停下來！你不知道你在做什麼⋯嗯呃⋯」  
「我知道。」  
盧志剛面目驚慌，孫博翔卻不受影響並未停下動作。  
「我在舔你的這裡。」  
說完，舌面由下往上舔到了頭部，含住。  
盧志剛全身忍不住顫動一下，他很久沒有過性行為被這樣服務也是好久以前，平常忙著工作也不常自己處理，這樣的服務對他來說實在刺激太大了。  
「⋯你不要這樣⋯啊啊⋯」  
含住的男根在腔壁裡不斷在柔軟處擠壓、搔癢，口中的舌頭來回打轉與翻攪，盧志剛渾身無力，抵著孫博翔的手要推不推，深深一吸，手心又止不住的緊抓──接著渾身不住抖動將液體流淌在口中，身體因癱軟把辦公桌上的文具滑下了桌面。  
傾瀉過後盧志剛仍是渾身又麻又癢，恍惚之際，嘴唇似乎又被某少年賭上。  
「志剛哥⋯我喜歡你。」  
很溫柔、很輕的親吻，然後再來吻額頭、眼睛，他是真的很喜歡自己啊──  
輕輕柔柔的身下衣物被退去，雙腿被慢慢扳開在大腿內側不斷親吻，雙唇與鼻尖滑過，來到那處悄悄的探了探。  
這一探，盧志剛全醒了，大聲道！「⋯不！不要⋯孫博翔拜託你⋯」  
嘴裡這麼說前根卻還是直直挺立著，明明已經傾洩過了仍半點沒有垂軟之態，孫博翔一手抓住來回套弄了幾下，頂端又再度濕潤。  
「志剛哥，我喜歡你⋯真的⋯」說完往裏頭探了進去。  
「啊⋯」一下子充滿不適感，有種想要逃走的感覺，但現在這姿勢根本退無可退，只能任由少年胡作非為。  
後端被慢慢拓寬與濕潤，前端也被搓揉的漲紅充血，盧志剛衣襬凌亂被拉高露出胸線與腹肌，想起那天在健身房來不及看清楚的現在都看清了，姣好的身形與線條以及渾身佈滿粉色紅暈，看起來又像是被侵犯又像是在邀請。  
「不要這樣⋯嗯哈⋯」「啊⋯不要⋯」「孫博翔⋯哈⋯我⋯求你⋯嗯呃⋯」  
一再的求饒聲慢慢隨著後庭拓展的動作轉換為不帶意義的單音與呻吟，孫博翔魂迷了，他根本聽不見盧志剛在說什麼，只剩下眼前這一片淫靡不斷敲擊他的理智任之崩解。  
「⋯咕咕⋯啾⋯咕啾⋯」淫穢的水聲與肉壁被拓寬的聲音充斥著整個房間，當手指到了某一點時盧志剛都會全身哆嗦，孫博翔知道，他找到了他的敏感帶。  
將手指退出，後庭已經相當柔軟，入口處一片粉嫩與水漬讓孫博翔雙眼發直，他將一腿往上提將自己的硬根推了進去。  
「嗯啊⋯！」盧志剛忍不住叫出聲，扒著桌子想往桌沿逃去，一下子就被孫博翔抱了起來正面朝上被攬在懷裡，轉移陣地又饋上了那可憐的鐵櫃，這一饋聲音之大，伴隨著的抽送也不斷撞擊著，鐵面開始出現略略凹陷。  
盧志剛以站立姿勢被底在下方，一腿被高高舉起，凌亂的衣襬垂掛腰間微微露出他那不斷蹭著年輕腹肌的硬根，赤紅的頂端布滿淫漬，少年的小腹也沾滿淫水。  
「拜託你⋯嗯哈⋯拜託你⋯我⋯嗯呃⋯我⋯別⋯啊嗯⋯」  
孫博翔將一旁的擦手巾放到盧志剛嘴中後剩下幾個單音，雙手在後不斷拍打少年後背，但少年根本停不下來，所幸擦口巾放得很淺一下子隨著銀絲掉了出來，又是不斷求饒。  
少年一再搗弄男人的敏感處，就快不行──盧志剛滿臉淚痕或是淚水、或是口水，他不能，他還是個少年，這件事根本不該發生。  
「孫⋯孫博翔！！！」奮力一吼，耳邊嗡嗡作響，粉色的寂夜被劃破一個洞，終於少年停下動作，兩人的充血都還在不斷跳動，孫博翔這才好像發現自己做了什麼，放下了盧志剛。  
盧志剛因無力滑落在地上，看見盧志剛被自己弄得一身狼藉又色情又狼狽，孫博翔突然往後退，渾身哆嗦的說道：「志剛哥⋯我⋯我⋯」  
眼中再度泛出驚恐之色，只不過這次相反的，是真正的後悔了，想彌補又不曉得該如何是好，胡亂的向周圍拿了塊布，湊近到盧志剛身前。  
「你想幹什麼？」  
「我⋯我想幫你⋯」  
「用豆漿布？」  
「⋯」  
在慌亂之中孫博翔拿了別處幾條毛巾，替盧志剛擦去身上被他親的一片一片的口水，當他往下想替他擦去那片淫穢時在原處愣住。  
雙腿開合間黏膩的淫漬牽出條條銀絲，後庭赤紅，看起來是有些受傷破皮。  
「別看了，我自己來。」  
急忙別過身去，結結巴巴的。  
「我⋯我⋯」  
「⋯你回去吧，我來清理就好⋯」  
「不行！我⋯志剛哥⋯」  
「你還想留下來？看我笑話嗎？我這樣子在你面前你覺得有趣嗎？」  
「我不是這個意思！我只是⋯」  
「⋯沒什麼⋯你走。」  
「⋯⋯我⋯」  
「快走！」  
盧志剛口氣前所未有的嚴厲與憤怒，他並不想走，可也不願意盧志剛感到難堪。  
少年離開了。  
盧志剛獨自一人待在休息室，衣衫不整。  
他悄悄的自言自語道：「笨蛋。」  
是在罵少年，也是罵自己。  
他原是能夠掙脫開的，僅是少年一句「我喜歡你」就放軟的姿態，要不是自己也應和著也不會如此，憑什麼自己一副受害姿態──  
只不過是在對自己發脾氣罷了。  
『我會永遠喜歡你！』  
想起少年的一句話，每一次告白都讓他更軟弱，更加難以抵抗。  
下次碰面，又該如何面對他──以及面對自己──  
他不知道。


End file.
